Hilo:Zeist Antilles/@comment-24835121-20150503195451
Hola Zeist, necesito que tu me ayudes con un problema que hubo sobre una usuaria llamada Phoeebe, estamos realizando un Hilo de destitución como veras aquí, ayer o si ves este mensaje depués de este día, ella le dio el rango Administrador y Burocrata a un usuario, y por desgracia yo no puedo quitarselo y quiero que se lo quite, necesito que me ayude con estre problema. Te dejo aqui las Pruebas toda la conversación del Chat: Kevin universe • 8:23Triana242Es de Sadie, es obvio • 8:23Fiona Murtunsuwu • 8:23Triana242y Connie de Steven • 8:23Fiona MurtunsCy • ¡Bienvenido al Chat de Steven Universe! o Herramientas▼ • 8:24SantiMusic Hablen o tengo lag :c • 8:24Fiona MurtunsA el de arriba le gusta la ñonga • 8:24PhoeebeA Steven le gustan las negras (y al de arriba le gusta la ñonga) • 8:24Fiona Murtuns:el de arriba le encantan mas • 8:24Phoeebeal de arriba le gusta el doble ♥ • 8:25Fiona MurtunsEl de arriba le gusta la banana :v • 8:25PhoeebeAl de arriba y al de abajo les gusta andar de pelo suelto • SantiMusic ha salido del universo. • SantiMusic ha entrado al universo. • 8:25Triana242Los 2 de arribas estan atontadas .-. • 8:25PhoeebeLa de arriba me la pela • 8:25Triana242Las 2 arriba xD • 8:25PhoeebeEl de abajo tambien y del arriba tambien • 8:26Triana242El de arriba es un Peridorito • c: • 8:26Phoeebec: • Es verdad • 8:26SantiMusicEl de abajo lo violaron (y no hay excusa :v) • AgustínG19 ha entrado al universo. • 8:27Phoeebe- espejo - • 8:27Triana242xD • 8:27Phoeebe(turn down for what) • Ahno fue a agustin • • 8:27SantiMusicYa, te violaron Phoeebe :v • 8:27PhoeebeAgustin te perdiste dporno dioz • Fue hermoso • 8:27SantiMusicAh, cierto • 8:27PhoeebeGore, hentai • De todos los tamaños • 8:27AgustínG19Que les sucede • 8:27PhoeebeDios mio hubieras visto • 8:27SantiMusicMaté al chat ewe • 8:27PhoeebeSorteamos cuenta Brazzers! • Steven2210 ha salido del universo. • 8:28PhoeebeGano Fiona xd • Octodraws ha entrado al universo. • 8:28SantiMusicY encima había hentai, gore, yaoi, yuri y hasta Laddie sin censura! *-* • *Propiedad de Phoeebe* • • 8:28OctodrawsCuenta de B****** donde?! • 8:28Triana242Yo no hice nada • 8:28PhoeebeOcto • Llegaste tarde • Ya la sorteamos • :c • Premium de 2 años • 8:28OctodrawsFuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu • 8:28AgustínG19Me voy • 8:29SantiMusicExpulsado plis :v • 8:29AgustínG19no hay nadie xD • 8:29Triana242Solamente dije Los de arriba estan atontadas, La de arriba es un peridorito .-. • 8:29SantiMusicPerdiste, Octo. Hubo mucha leche :v  Triana242y tambien dije Yo no hice nada  8:29Joelinrhablenle a David el sabe que hacer  8:29Triana242tambine hable: y tambien dije: Yo no hice nada  8:29Joelinrhyo tampoco ise nada  8:30Triana242Hable: tambine hable: y tambien dije: Yo no hice nada  8:30OctodrawsEsperen... Ya no te sacan por hablar del h**** o el P****  8:30Triana242Antes dije: Hable: tambine hable: y tambien dije: Yo no hice nada  Ya vino otro: Antes dije: Hable: tambine hable: y tambien dije: Yo no hice nada  Ok ok, mucho .-.  8:30OctodrawsEnserio... No entiendo este chat....  David Joshua ha entrado al universo.  8:31OctodrawsYo no hice nada!!  8:31JoelinrhDavid si habia  8:31AgustínG19Estan locos de remate  8:31Octodrawsellos me seducieron!!  8:31Triana242pero pusieron el modo de amatista semi real querido sacarse la blusa  8:31Elmejor152o.o?  8:31Joelinrhpoheeee si iso algo  8:31AgustínG19Que  8:31PhoeebeMi cuenta Brazzers :c  8:31Octodraws0.0  8:32SantiMusicOcto.  8:32Triana242._. Esto es raro  8:32SantiMusicNo te seducieron, te acosaron.  8:32Triana242SHUT UP!  8:32Elmejor152siiiiii es raro  8:32Triana242SHUT UP PLEASE!  8:32Elmejor152santi tu tambien lo hacias  8:33AgustínG19.-.  -.-  8:33PhoeebePasamos una ronda de Steven x Greg  Hermoso  8:34Triana242YEAH?  8:34Elmejor152no deben hablar a si  Triana242 ha sido expulsado por AgustínG19.  Joelinrh ha sido expulsado por AgustínG19.  8:34AgustínG19Se estan exediento  8:34Elmejor152siertooo  8:34OctodrawsOk.. Ya he cambiado  Joelinrh ha entrado al universo.  8:34Elmejor152si como no  8:34AgustínG19excediendo  8:34Joelinrhpor que yo  8:34AgustínG19No me confundi  8:35Octodrawsesos de la HDA wiki me convirtieron en algo malo  8:35Joelinrhque ise  8:35Octodrawspero ya cambie!  8:35Elmejor152:( esto esta mal  8:35Octodraws0u0  8:35AgustínG19era para el otro usuario perdon  8:35SantiMusicElMejor  Yo no hice nada, deja de decir mentiras :v  El que lo acosó fuiste tú  8:35Elmejor152como no estabas haciendo ahi  8:35Kevin universecomo no  8:35SantiMusicEs más, yo estaba ausente .-.  8:35Elmejor152deja de mentir nene  si claro yo estaba presente  deja de mentir  8:35SantiMusicYo no le dije nada a él :v  8:35OctodrawsVen!! Me quieren seducir!!  me dicen NENE  Octodraws ha sido expulsado por AgustínG19.  8:36AgustínG19¡TERMINELAN!  8:36GPL94Otra vez  8:36Joelinrhok  8:36Elmejor152yo la corto :)  8:36Joelinrhagustin  8:36SantiMusicYo solo estaba editando mi perfil :v  8:36Elmejor152agus has algo  8:36AgustínG19Que?  8:36Elmejor152no permitas que hagan cosas asquerosas aca en el chat  Triana242 ha entrado al universo.  8:37SantiMusicPhoeebe mandó algo inapropaido  8:37AgustínG19SI pero yo no puedo hacer nada  8:37SantiMusic*inapropiado.  8:37Elmejor152o.ooo pero por que es asi???  8:37AgustínG19No se así fue creado el chat  8:37SantiMusicUn link "sensual" de Amatista.  8:37Triana242.-.  No fue sensual  8:38AgustínG19puedo sacar a todos excepto a Phoeebe y David  8:38SantiMusicA todos, te refieres a los que hicieron cosas mala.  * malas.  8:38Kevin universePhoeebeSantiMusic  8:38Elmejor152santi no te hagas  santi se hace y el hiso cosas  Fiona Murtuns ha salido del universo.  8:39AgustínG19A mi se me fuel el internet pero todos dicen que tuviste que ver  8:39Triana242Yo no hice nada mas que hablar en ingles y me botaron .-.  8:39SantiMusicYo no hice nada.  Dice que lo seducieron de la wiki de HDA.  8:39AgustínG19?  8:39SantiMusicYo no tengo nada que ver, Elmejor tuvo toda la culpa.  Yo estaba re ausente, el miente.  8:39PhoeebeVolvi   8:39Triana242ElMejor no hizo nada  8:39PhoeebeDe que me perdi  8:40SantiMusicYo tampoco dije nada :v  8:40Elmejor152nada que ver yo no hice nada santi  no te hagas santi  8:40Triana242Es cierto  8:40Phoeebe  8:40SantiMusicYo estaba ausente, dejen de acusarme >:(  8:40Triana242Santi y el resto no hizo nada  8:40PhoeebeAh, si se toman las vaians en serio  wtf  8:40SantiMusicVes? No hice nada!  8:40Triana242Santi tu no has hecho nada  8:40AgustínG19No los defiendas Triana  8:40Triana242y punto  8:40SantiMusicGracias, Triana.  8:40Kevin universeel chat dise otra cosaa  8:40SantiMusicAgustín.  8:40Elmejor152yo lo vi santi no te hagas  8:40Triana242pero lo principal  8:40SantiMusicEstaba ausente, putapario.  8:40Elmejor152cierto el chat dice otra cosa  SantiMusic ha sido expulsado por AgustínG19.  8:41AgustínG19Se acabo  8:41Triana242fue Phoeebe y Fiona  8:41AgustínG19Ya llegue a mi limite  8:41Elmejor152si fiona tambien  SantiMusic ha entrado al universo.  8:41Triana242Sobre todo Phoeebe  8:41Elmejor152si y fiona mas  8:41SantiMusicElmejor, tu acusas porque eres menor de edad :v  Octodraws ha entrado al universo.  8:42AgustínG19...  Ya callete  *callate  8:42SantiMusicPos ok, como quieras.  8:42David JoshuaNo estaba  8:42OctodrawsDespues de golpearme la cara con la pared durante 6 minutos.... Volvi  8:42David Joshuaque paso  8:42Elmejor152yo se de lo que hablaban hablan de cosas asquerosas inadecuadas no soy menor de edad y si lo soy no te importa  8:42Triana242David  Phoeebe y Fiona destierralos  8:42SantiMusicSi lo eres, tienes que ser bloqueado.  8:43AgustínG19Si en eso Santi tiene verda Elmejor  8:43Triana242Elmejor, Santi hablo en ese tema pero no que hable en esa conversación mañosa significa irresponsable  y tu tampoco hicisteis nada  8:43Elmejor152pero no soy menor de edad  8:43Triana242no estoy en tu contra  solamente estoy diciendo lo que vi  e igual eres inocente  8:44Elmejor152y que tiene ser menor de edad?  8:44Octodraws* Octodraws se va por miedo a los moderadores y los acusones >:(  8:44Triana242no significa irresponsable*  8:45Elmejor152no me vengan a acusar de que hice cosas asquerosas . santi el chat dice otra cosa  8:45Triana242Solamente diré que Fiona y Phoeebe son las que comenzaron e hicieron la conversación mañosa  8:45SantiMusicElmejor, deja de acusar.  8:45Triana242ElMejor y Santi, ambos no hicieron nada....  Octodraws ha salido del universo.  8:45Triana242Santi no estuvo ausente....  pero no se acerca ni a la mitad del tema ese  8:46SantiMusicChau, me voy, Elmejor es re acusador.  8:46Elmejor152no soy acusador nene  8:46SantiMusicY re mentiroso, mejor me voy, y repito que no hice nada :v  8:46Triana242-.-  8:46Elmejor152si hiciste el chat dice otra cosa  8:46SantiMusicY además menor, él lo dijo. Chau o/  Sos menor byee!  8:46Triana242Elmejor tienes pruebas?  8:46Elmejor152callate  8:46Triana242Muestra un mensaje de arriba?